User talk:KazMx
Unable to Delete Ok, so I have the option to delete talk posts, but... It says I'm not allowed to delete them? Tryndamere got botted again Usiar 23:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Champion Patch History & Other Doubts *I am going to see how these tables are done. I believe it has somehitn to do with Copy and Paste. Afterwards I will help doing them if you would like me to. Also, what does the Mx in your name stands for? I'm not sure im asking for the obvious. One last thing, whenever you add items, abilities, or others templates like does it count towards your Adding an image achievement? I ask this because I think i got some of these by doing these (like 10 counts) and then I stopped getting them. Of course I kept adding these to the Strategy Pages.Sam 3010 03:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured Champion I think we should began doing the Featured Champion Voting again, with some tweaks. Like it being a biweekly thing. We should start this by changing Zilean to Annie, as she was the last winner, I think. The new process could be like this: Week 1:Monday 24, October-Sunday 31, October: Choosing 3 to 5 Champions to contend for the FEatured Champion Spotlight. Week 2: Monday 1 November-Sunday 7 Novmeber: Voting for the Champion to be featured. And on sunday, "Annie" would be replaced by the winner. And the process could start all over again. Btw, Mx is my country too.Sam 3010 22:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. It would add some more comuncation between people. If this would to happen, I suggest that people would vote WHY they want that champion to featured.--Zaroph 23:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Weeeell.... anyone up to the job to set this, is very welcome. ATM there are no plans to continue the Featured Champion. If someone wants to restart the project, just edit the League of Legends Wiki:Featured champions and set it up. - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured Champion Thank You, and done. I have edited both Featured Champion Pages, please read them and dhow your support by nominating someone. Also could you change the Featured Article page from Zilean to Annie. And Include a message for the community encouraging them to participate too, you know in the banner where the adminship request for Usiar is being announced.Sam 3010 03:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nice, I believe I will nominate Garen or Heimer, i'll be editing these pages in the following days. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Removed Categories. Hello, I have a small complaint/question for permission. I started creating the Patch History in certain champions and added a category which read "Patch History Added" as a notification for users to add the section to pages not there. A certain admnistrator removed those categories., saying that it was redundant, I can see why as I lost my point. But hereby I ask for your permission to create a category called "Needs Patch History" that I can add to champions and maybe items who still need that section. It would be like a "Stub Article". I would be deleting them while the sections appear. I will check that constantly. So. May I?Sam 3010 20:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :...now that is actually useful -_- Here 22:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::GO ahead, when you are in a situation like this, try to use the least administration categories. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Featured Champion "Spotlight" Would it be possible for you to do a couple stuff in order to shone more light into the Featured Champion Article? I can't do much with my current rights. Could you add a blurb in the head banner of the wiki? Could you change Zilean's spotlight for Annie? Could you move my Blog about this into Community news or maybe do an article of your own? Sam 3010 12:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Template:Main_Page:Featured controls the Featured Spotlight section on the Main Page, I've updated it for Annie. Looks like Kaz took care of the Community News part. And I believe the blurb question is handled by the community news being updated. Usiar 13:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :It seems that the Sitenotice isn't working on the new Skin, I'll check what other things can be used. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm ninjaing your mark against Heimerdinger not having his patch note development since they were finished before your nomination.Usiar 14:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Main Page User:Usiar/Sandbox It doesnt look to great on the user page. Mostly the changes are: *Gave Featured Champion its own row *Increased the Bloglist count from 3 to 5. (I'll start adding some of the newer Riot Announcements and maintain those about once a week) *Moved the "Helping Out" section to the bottom on its own row *Moved the "Welcome Message/Protection Policy Notice" to the top *Removed the "Did You Know?" section --Usiar 18:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Right column at the top of the page wasn't being used so I put a non-detail version of the featured champion in it. Not sure why theres an excessively large gab between the header and the image though. Feel free to revert it if its not worth keeping. Usiar 00:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's reserved for ad space... 00:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haven't seen any ads there, just empty blackness. Usiar 00:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Just saying thanks: Thanks to you, and all your effort put into this wiki, i have earned R500(south african currancy, roughly 70 dollars, or 50 Euro). Here in south africa, internet isnt cheap. This wiki lets me look up anything i want to know about league of legends using my phone. Back to the R500, one of my friends was convinced Kassadin's ulti didnt grow more powerful the faster he used it. He was so sure he was right, that he bet me R500. I quickly used this very wiki to farm myself some gold. That is why i think i owe you, and the other uber-editors of this wiki my thanks. (I used the cash to buy riot points.)Flux7777 14:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Hello there KazMx, First off I'd just like to thank you for all of your replies/edits, all wonderful and useful! I couldn't find a forum or anywhere to leave this so, since you had a nice golden name (guessing some form of admin?) I would leave this here. In the Skins & Trivia sections of the Champs, It would be wonderful if we also had an option to see what their skins look like in game, as even using Google and such I can never find half of them, so I propose we start a huge wave and ask for peoples help (perhaps via the LoL forums) to begin getting simple in-game pictures of champs skins (as they can sometimes vary alot from the illustrated picture). I would be happy to get the ball rolling by taking some of the bought skins I own, but I doubt they would cover even 5-10% of the total skins. If there is a forum part of the wiki, that people check, please forward this idea along. Thanks for taking the time to read! :Just my input on this, but if this is done, remember to do Closeup (Zoom In using mouse wheel) pictures in kind of a generalized area. The best place for this would be a spot inside the base where theres no minions, no change in the floor texture (so the background stays the same), and no objects. Skins! Why of course, that's just what I was thinking, zoom in and maybe standing just off centre or near the steps etc. I can begin with; Blast Zone Heimerdinger, Deadly Kennen, Sonoran Kog'maw, Shadow Prince Malzahar, French Maid Nidalee, King Tryndamere, White Mage Veigar, Marquis Vladimir & Big Bad Warwick. Shall I simply upload them to the Add a Photo? Hope we can get it started!. :I don't like those...at all. Should make renders instead 09:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC)